Fangame: Mega Man X11 Final
The next episodes of Mega Man X after Sigma's body was forbidden in the underground, Axel, Vixen was survived along X and Zero after the event. The world of Reploid was once again living in peace, but somehow there was an apocalypse happen in several reploids that was infected by the virus of Sigma who was oppose the peace into war. Axel and Vixen is still under investigating inparticipate their mission, but it was a strange happening between X and Zero that turned into Berserk by destroying every Reploid Engineer in the medical room. Signas and Alia saw their incident in the security camera and both of them escape. Signas command Alias to report Axel and Vixen to return base immediately. While they have returned, the dead bodies of reploid spills every in the medical room and they cannot believe that it was X and Zero who was behind this. Then Signas serve the new mission to Axel along Vixen in further investigating where X and Zero was head toward the area where the reploid trace them. New Mission: Damage City- The area where the reploid was infected by the Sigma Virus, Axel and in task to rescue on the innocent reploids. Bosses: Heavy Genocide - The Heavy Armored reploid who was once served his mission under Signas and he was Signas' close friend. Dialogue: Axel: Sergent Genocide, you've been infected! Vixen: His eyes turned into purple, he's out of control. Genocide: Come here, I have something for you... Vixen: Don't believe him Axel, he's trying to trick us. Axel: !!! Genocide: I'm affraid you are right. So, here it is... HUAAAARGH!!! (Genocide grab the Heavy rock from the ground and throw over Axel and Vixen) Vixen: Yikes! Axel: Watch out! Genocide: Yahahahaha... send this message to my old pal Signas. (Vixen and Axel was hidding) Axel: Signas, can you hear me...(Axel contact the HQ) Signas: Yes Axel, what is the status? Axel: Sergent Genocide was infected and he just attack us, what should we do? Signas: Find his weak point. Vixen: Weak point? where? Signas: His weak point can only be hurt behind of his torso. So makesure not to deal any damage from the front, other wise he will encounter on you. Axel: Gotcha. Over and out. (Genocide crushed the wall from where Axel and Vixen was hidding. It seems that both couldn't excape and they must face the battle.) Genocide defeated: (Genocide's body was damaged and the lightning struct.) Genocide: Ax... you... I shall see you soon after Sigma's resurrections... Axel: Sergent, wait! (Genocide leave his last words and escape through out of the building.) Vixen: Leave him Axel, we got to head back to the base. Base: Signas: Axel, Vixen, it's good that you've survived from the building. Axel: Signas, Genocide was seems full of Sigma's Virus infections. Does that mean he can't be cure? Alias: He can be cured if he get a shot of the vaccine. But, it wasn't finish develope yet until we get a report from the Reploid Scientice. Vixen: Once it's done, we can bring those infected reploids into normal. Signas: It seems that the Maverick Wars between Sigma Virus and the reploid has begun, but there is still another mission to rescue and I hope you're ready. 'Mission:' Burning Zone: The Area was a great temperature in heat. The location is inside the Giant Machine "Type Drill". Bosses: Crimson Terror-Mole(Flame Type) - Known as the General-hardworker in the gold mines. Electro Maze: Strange are that was full of puzzle within every area. The location is around the ancient mine. Bosses: Darkmare-Raksasa(Darkness Type) - Ancient reploids revived from the Himalayas. Tropican Jungle: The Area was filled with fountains, and your mission is to stop the time bomb before it blows on the certain area. Bosses: Razor Antelopia(Nature Type) - The deadliest Reploid from the Lost Jungle. Tidal Snow: Tidal Snow appears in limits, your mission is to prevent yourself from the Tidalwave to go further mission. Bosses: Iceberg Dolphinie(Ice Type) - The most strongest unstoppable reploids in the North Pole area. Asean Sea: There are tons of suvilliance in danger, your mission is to save the innocent reploids before they're running out of oxigen tank. Bosses: Apocolus Shrimpus(Water Type) - Known as the new leader that controls the sea and water world. Terminal F-1: Your mission is to race and score in the first rank to prevent any attack from Speeder Ostruch. Bosses: Speedeor Ostruch(Speed Type) - The famous new Reploid in racers. Mechanical Underground: Infiltrate the hidden base where the secret weapon was developed for the war, your mission is to stop any reploids that infected from the influence of the Sigma Virus. Bosses: Gold Crocovich(Rock Type) - The sons of Ground Scarovich Cyber Tower: The Tower resembles from many years ago. It was rebuilt for the construction work. Bosses: Cyber Pidgeos(Bolt Type) - The brothers of Cyber Peacock 'The B-3000:' Axel and Vixen is in the part of the mission after the 8 bosses was defeated, infiltrate the B-3000 Giant Airplane to stop their plan to launch the nuclear virus toward the city. It was Vile who was control the operations. Bosses: Vile - The nemesis from X series. 'GX11 Factories:' The hidden Sigma Development Virus was discovered. In the mission, Dynamo was the leader who takes control of the factory. Bosses: Dynamo - The nemesis from X5 series. 'Cloud Palace:' Stages where the 8 bosses must be destroyed. Axel and Vixen must defeat them in order to face the bosses from the Cloud Palace. Bosses: Emperor Neocrab - The rulers from the Cloud Palace. He holds the invincible lance to crush on any intruders. 'Sigma's Lair:' The area is where sigma rejuvinated. Vile and Dynamo was the mid-boss and they enchanced their abilities. Such as Vile immitate the forms of X, and Dynamo immitate the forms of Zero. Both Axel and Vixen faces their challenge in tag battle. 'Sigma's Throne:' After Vile and Dynamo is completely destroyed, Axel and Vixen forward to search where Sigma was hidding. While made it through, X and Zero is in unconscious due to the experiment of transfering the whole powers and abilities through Sigma. . . Axel: It's X and Zero! Vixen: >!<, they seems to be a long sleep infusion with Sigma. Sigma: Hehehe... such powers... such talents... X and Zero will be my glorious to conquer the whole world!!! Hahahahaha... Axel: Cursed evil smile of your, you cannot hide from us now. Vixen: We will defeat you and put an end of this Maverick Wars. Sigma: Aaa... the taste of revenge and sweet. I am now fully recovered and ready to stands on my way. Axel/Vixen: HERE WE GO!!! (SIGMA - The most powerful than before since he gains the whole powers from X and Zero.) 'After Sigma's half-life' Sigma: Haha... you're greater than I though. Now, you shall feel my true powers. Axel: What? He's in the form of the giant size... Vixen: This might be a very challenging... 'Sigma's end' Sigma: Aaargh... you fool!!! Axel: That's right Sigma, here is your end. Vixen: It's a tough battle and it was fun! Sigma: The fuse between X and Zero... they cannot be recovered... Axel/Vixen: What??? Sigma: I fused my virus and turn them into fully evil after awaken... If you dare to save them, I am not allowed. Sigma is now turned/cursed into stone... Sergent: Axel, Vixen, get out of here! Axel: Sarg Genocide! But... Sergent: No time to talk now... Get out of here fast! Vixen: Axel, look! X and Zero seems to be spread the virus! Axel: We got to save them! Vixen: (Hold Axel) No, don't do it! Or you'll be infected by them! Sergent: The whole area is going to crumble now, you have to go! HUAAAARGH!!! (Genocide grab the Heavy rock from the ground and throw over Axel and Vixen) Vixen: Axel, we got to go now... Axel: But we can't leave sergent here alone. Vixen: He's consumed by the virus... once infected that cannot be saved... Voice of Man: (Axel, leave X and Zero... It's time to go...) Axel: That was the voice of Dr.Light... (I believe he was the one that gave the answer.) (Vixen and Axel escaped from the lair...) 'Epilogue' The Maverick Wars is finally over, but the question is, will X and Zero ever return in the future? No matter what happens to the present world or reploids, Axel believe that he cannot rely on the life of X and Zero, but to rely on Alias and Signas to restore the peace and justice to the future. Before the game ends in credits, Axl and Vixen watching the explosion of Sigma's base, and both of them was teleported suddenly and return to the base. At the end The screen was dark, only a conversation appears. Voice of Vixen: Axl... do you ever think about protecting the future reploids? Voice of Axl: Well, I am... Voice of Vixen: ..... Voice of Axl: What's wrong Vixen? Why is your face red? Voice of Vixen: Well, I means between us... Voice of Axel: Hmm... I am not really sure who was going to takecare of us anyway... Voice of Vixen: Why you Axel!!! I was talking about.. Voice of Axel: Oh yeah, Alias wants to take a break with me, would you like to come along? Voice of Vixen: Doooh....(Angry) Voice of Axel: Hey, come on Vixen... are you going away just like that? Voice of Vixen:Hyaaa!!!(Slapped sound effects) Voice of Axel: OUCH!!!(Trashing sound effects) Voice of Vixen: That's all for today... END Character based from CAPCOM Articles by ERICARD Would you like the articles in Mega Man X11? Yes No